1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a device for storing medical equipment, and more particularly to a container, such as a bowl, for retaining a coiled device in a solution.
2. Background Art
Certain medical procedures, due to their nature, require the use of devices or equipment that can be awkward to handle, package, or store. For example, guide wires, which are used to direct catheters to locations within the body, are long, flexible devices that are resistant to coiling. Other similar devices that resist coiling include flexible stents, catheters, tubing, wires, fiber optic equipment, and so forth. When coiled, these devices have a tendency to expand outwardly in a radial manner. Controlling these devices is critical during medical procedures, as unintended contact with objects in an operating environment can compromise function or sterility.
To illustrate by way of example, a guide wire is often used to insert a catheter into the cardiovascular system of a patient. Guide wires are roughly five feet in length and are resistant to coiling. The guide wire is inserted into a blood vessel and is directed to a treatment location within the cardiovascular system. A catheter may then be placed about the guide wire so that it can traverse to the treatment location along the guide wire. The guide wire can then be withdrawn from the patient. Guide wires are also used in other medical procedures, such as ultrasound, medication delivery, diagnostic procedures, and so forth.
Before the guide wire can be inserted into the patient, it must be prepared for use. A medical professional will generally remove the guide wire from a coiled, rigid packaging. The medical professional will then coil the guide wire and place it into a container that is filled with a solution, such as a heparin solution. When ready to use the guide wire, the medical professional removes the guide wire from the container and from the solution.
There are many guide wire containers available on the market. However, many problems exist with these containers. For instance, as noted above, guide wires are resistant to coiling. Consequently, prior art containers often include vertical or inverted sidewalls. This is due to the fact that if the container includes an outwardly tapering sidewall, the guide wire can expand up the wall, using the wall as a ramp, and leap out of the solution. The problem with vertical or inverted sidewalls is that manufacturing such containers is difficult and expensive. Specifically, undercuts or expensive molding techniques are required, each of which greatly increases the cost of the container.
Other containers include notches projecting into the bowl. In these containers, the problems compound. Not only do the notches present the same undercut problems mentioned in the preceding paragraph, but they also present stacking problems. Specifically, the notches and projections cause interference with other containers when the containers are stacked. This results in greatly increased manufacturing and transportation costs, as fewer containers can be shipped within a box or vehicle.
There is thus a need for an improved container for coiled medical devices that can retain a coiled device within a solution, yet is simpler to manufacture and offers greater stacking efficiency.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.